


Special Children

by m_s_b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world where the existence of mutants is hidden from the society, children with special abilities are taken away from their families and locked in a special institution 'for their own good'. However, no-one cares how they feel and what's going on in their heads. Finding a friendly soul in such circumstances seems impossible. And yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cooler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes isolation is a blessing rather than punishment, but even tired of company one might find a new acquaintance to be strangely refreshing.

Sebastian was frantically kicking the door. Anger was still running through his veins, fuelled by his own rage at the injustice of which he fell victim. It wasn’t his fault that he instantly absorbed that boy’s emotions; he never was good at handling other people’s aggression. All those emotions were pulsating in his temples, a pounding sound in his head making him want to scream. He threw himself at the door, kicking and punching it until he couldn’t feel his hands and feet.

It helped, though. The coppery taste on his tongue faded and all the anger was washed away from his system. Suddenly tired, Seb sat on the floor, pressing his back to the door. Maybe it wasn’t that bad after all, being cut off from others, their emotions clouding his mind. Here, in the cooler, he could take a break: no angry, rebellious teenagers, no kids scared to death - just him and his own feelings. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to clear his mind. It was easier in here.

Sebastian frowned. He could feel a pang of sadness at the back of his mind. It seemed to be leaking through a wall, accompanied by loneliness, its oily taste heavy on his tongue. It was unsettling. He didn’t remember any other kid being sent to the cooler, and yet… There was someone in the other room.

Slowly, he crawled to the wall and sit in front of it, feeling a bit sick - everything, every bit of emotion amplified, making his stomach turn.

 _Hello?_ He called, pressing his forehead to the cold wall. _Is… Is anybody there?_

There was a silence and for a moment Sebastian thought that maybe he was wrong and the emotions he felt were just the echo of his own, but then he heard quiet footsteps and the mixture of sadness and loneliness struck him dumb, making it difficult to breathe.

‘H-Hello?’ The quiet voice on the other side of the wall was quivering. It sounded as if it belonged to a boy, but Sebastian wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

 _Oh,_ Seb breathed slowly through his nose, _I, umm, I didn’t expect anyone to be here. Why,_ he hesitated for a moment, _why did they lock you up? What did you do?_

He immediately regretted asking about that; he almost choked on the boy’s sadness.

‘I,’ the voice on the other side replied, ‘They said I’m disobedient and insubordinate. How about you?’

 _I just destroyed half of the classroom. Absorbed anger from that boy in my class,_ he could feel the coldness of fear running down his spine; great. _Hey, don’t worry,_ Sebastian focused on sending calm and reassurance, _I didn’t hurt anybody._

‘A-are-’ the boy stammered, ‘A-are _you_ a-alright? They didn’t h-hurt you, did they?’

Seb blinked. He didn’t expect that.

 _I, I’m fine. Why are you asking?_ He whispered, his curiosity piqued. The cold fingers of fear gripped his throat. _Are you alright?_

‘I-’ the boy stopped, gasping.

Sebastian turned his head quickly, pricking up his ears. Heavy footsteps resounded in the empty corridor. The guards. He felt as if someone pushed him into the frozen lake, thousand of icy needles piercing through his skin. Fear. He quickly crawled away from the wall. Judging by the steps on the other side, the boy did the same.

The metal lock grinded and the door flew open revealing two guards.

‘You finally calmed down, boy?’ Asked one of them, smiling dangerously. ‘That’s good.’

‘Now, get up,’ the other guard stepped into small cell and grabbed Sebastian by the shoulder, forcing him to stand up, ‘The lab guys want to do some tests on you. Maybe that will teach you how to behave, you little freak,’ he dragged him through the room to the door.

Seb’s head hurt so much that his legs almost failed him. He hated tests and, judging by his reaction, the other boy was also scared of them; it made Sebastian nauseous.

 _I will find you,_ he mumbled, hoping that the boy could hear him, _I promise._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information look [here](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/96907568693/au-marathon-continues-in-todays-episode-mutants).


	2. The Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian keeps his promise and looks for the boy he met in the cooler. It turns out to be more difficult than he expected.

It took Sebastian two days to fully recover after the tests, but he didn’t stop thinking about that child in the cooler. He swore the boy that he would find him and he was going to keep his promise. An assembly seemed like a good opportunity.

Every morning all the ‘pupils’ were gathered together in the assembly hall to listen to the Principal’s speech and receive their daily timetable. It was very long and very boring, but no-one even dared to move, too afraid of the consequences of being labeled a troublemaker. Knowing that he was still observed by the handler, Sebastian quickly walked to his assigned spot between Alice, the girl with a freezing touch, and Kevin, whose super hearing was giving him horrible headaches.

Taking an advantage of the fact that the principal was late, Seb risked a quick glance around the hall. Most of the children wore green and blue boilersuits, indicating that their powers were harmless or easy to control. The small group of kids in yellow ones stood close to the wall, eyed by three handlers. At the end of the room were a few boys and girls dressed in orange suits, each of them with their own handler. Sebastian knew - everyone knew that, really - that there were also the Reds; they, the Personnel, kept them in a locked ward in a separate wing.

Seb’s eyes darted from one face to another, but none of them generated a spark of recognition. Of course, he didn’t saw the boy’s face - he couldn’t see through wall, that was Viviane’s ability - but there always was an emotional trace. Sebastian let out a heavy sigh; he had to do this the harder way.

He fixed his eyes on the still empty podium and took a deep breath, trying to block out the noise and clear his mind. Slowly, scents and colours started coming to him; Seb sorted through them with a skilled precision. Although all the people experienced emotions in the same way, but for an empath everyone had their own emotional makeup, like lemon-scented fear or hot and spicy anger. None of what he felt right now, however, reminded Sebastian of the boy from the cooler.

He blinked quickly, focusing on his surroundings. The Principal finally appeared and was half through his speech which sounded similar to his previous ones, recycling phrases like ‘common good’, ‘protection from dangers of the outside world’ and ‘your safety is our main concern’. Seb could feel that he didn’t believe in it. And he wasn’t the only one.

‘Sebastian?’ Alice patted his shoulder when the assembly finally ended. ‘Sebastian, are you okay? You seemed a bit… unfocused today,’ she added as they marched in rows to cafeteria.

_Oh,_ Seb smiled to her, _I’m fine. It’s just a h-headache_ , he lied, wincing.

‘I’m sorry to hear that. I,’ she lowered her voice to whisper, ‘I’ve heard what happened to you. I hope-’

‘Hey you!’ One of the handlers grabbed Alice’s arm. ‘No talking! Unless you want to cool down a bit...’ The girl shook her head, her eyes wide; her fear was like a cold slap on Seb’s face. The handler smirked. ‘Good, then shut up and move,’ she pushed Alice forward, ‘Don’t block the way.’

Her eyes downcast, Alice hurried to the cafeteria; Sebastian followed her without a word. They joined the line to get a bowl of porridge and then made a beeline for their table. Alice was still silent, slowly stirring her porridge. Seb eyed her discreetly; her anxiety was making it difficult for him to swallow. Sighing, he focused on helping her cheer up a bit, sending calm vibes. It was getting more and more difficult, though: positive emotions were becoming a commodity and his own private stash was shrinking every day.

Finally, Alice’s back relaxed. She glanced at Sebastian and gave him a small, quick smile. Seb smiled back weakly. He put a spoonful of porridge into his mouth and swallowed it, his throat still a bit tight.

He was half through his breakfast, when it dawned on him. Maybe he couldn’t find the boy during the assembly, because he was still in the cooler. It wouldn’t be unusual - Sebastian heard that particularly stubborn children were kept there even for over a week. Apparently, the Principal thought that confining his pupils in small cells was the only effective punishment.

An idea sprang into Seb’s mind. He could try and sneak downstairs to check if the boy was still locked there. Smiling to himself with barely contained excitement, he quickly finished his porridge. His plan was a bit risky - he didn’t want to think what would happen if someone caught him - but it seemed to be the only source of positive emotions in this place. 


	3. Back in the Cooler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finally finds the mysterious boy.

The perfect opportunity presented itself on the next day during one of morning classes. Two handlers attempted to tame a distressed medium who made everything in the room levitate while the third one tried to keep an eye on the rest of the pupils. Taking advantage of the commotion, Sebastian sneaked out from the classroom and moved quickly down the corridor; he even had an excuse made just in case someone stopped him - after all there was nothing suspicious in going to the bathroom.

Stopping at every corner and listening for steps of oncoming patrols, he finally reached the staircase. As quietly as possible, Sebastian ran downstairs and stopped, hearing the muffled voices of two people. He forgot about guards.

There was always two guards in the confinement ward whose main task was to have an eye on pupils locked in the coolers. Most of the time it was rather boring and uneventful job - Sebastian could sense guards’ boredom even from here which meant that they didn’t wear emphatic bands. The boy smiled to himself. Well, the situation might not be as bad as he thought.

The personnel working with empaths and other people with mind powers wore special emphatic bands which made them resistant to any sort of mind tricks and emotional manipulation. The guards, however… Seb tiptoed closer and focused on guards’ emotions. Boredom was one of the easiest emotions to work on, partially because it didn’t affect an empath much. Sebastian closed his eyes and focused.

‘What’s wrong, Tony?’ Asked one of the guards.

‘I dunno, man,’ the other replied, ‘I had this sudden feeling of… As if something unsettling was going to happen.’

‘Well, that’s weird, mate. I felt it, too. Do you think that something happened?’

‘No idea,’ tension in the man’s voice was almost palatable; Seb smiled - it was working. ‘Maybe we should go and check...’

‘Check what?’

‘I don’t know, the ward maybe? Just to be sure that everything is fine.’

‘Yeah, yeah, you right,’ the sound of scraping chair made Sebastian jump, ‘We could do this. Better safe than sorry, right?’

The two men left their small room, so preoccupied with their thoughts that they didn’t even notice the boy hiding in the corner. Seb waited until their steps died away and padded through the corridor, focusing on the boy’s emotional trace. He found it immediately and followed it without hesitation.

The trail finally ended and he stopped in front the doors looking like many others. Judging by how intense emotions were, the boy wasn’t asleep. Not wanting to be seen, Sebastian crouched and pressed his hand to the door.

_Hello?_ He asked. _Are, are you there?_

 

Hugging his ragdoll tightly, James curled on his bunk. That person never came back for him, never found him. He was starting to think that he imagined everything, that maybe he never talked to anyone. It wouldn’t be a surprise, really. Not after all he went through.

He tried to ignore the voice in his head, asking him to come closer to the door. It wasn’t real, just another trick played by his mind.

‘Go away,’ he said finally, annoyed by the constant nagging, ‘You’re not even real. Just leave me alone.’

_But,_ the voice protested, _but I promised I would find you._

Jim sat on his bed, surprised and a bit scared.

_No, no, don’t be scared,_ the voice reassured him and James actually relaxed a bit, _I won’t hurt you. Can you come closer, please?_

Nodding, Jim slid from his bunk and sat cross-legged in front of the door.

_So,_ the voice continued, _you really must have annoyed them, if they keep you here for such a long time._

‘They keep me here all the time,’ James explained, hugging the ragdoll tighter, ‘I live here.’

_Wh-what? You l-live here?_

‘Yes,’ the boy sighed, ‘for as long as I remember.’

_Oh,_ _so that’s why I couldn’t find you._

‘You were looking for me?’ Jim asked, feeling as if someone was pulling him into a warm embrace.

_Sure. I promised you, didn’t I?_

‘But-’ Jim’s voice trailed off. He couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of someone looking for him.

_I have to go_ , the voice whispered, _The guards are coming back and I will be in a real trouble if they catch me here…_

James nodded - of course he understood.

_But don’t worry. I will visit you tomorrow. Bye._

‘Bye,’ Jim whispered back, pleasant warmth filling his chest. The steps on the other side of the door told him that the owner of the voice was already gone.

James returned to his bunk, feeling a bit better.

‘Maybe we won’t be alone anymore,’ he whispered to the ragdoll and pressed it to his chest.

 

Sebastian sneaked back to the classroom unnoticed by anyone. He didn’t remember how he managed to do this, though, too focused on what he had just heard. He couldn’t understand how this boy could even function, locked away in the cooler; Seb knew better than anyone how crippled and overwhelmed by loneliness some of the pupils were, and they were living in dormitories, always surrounded by others.

The blond balled his hands into fist. He wasn’t going to leave that boy alone, even if it meant getting into trouble.


	4. Chains And Shackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting his new friend in the cooler becomes Sebastian's new habit but there is one thing about Jim he cant get used to.

Jim lent against the door, hugging his ragdoll, and waited. He didn’t have a clock, but instinctively knew that Seb might come soon. Over the last two weeks the boy had been visiting him almost every night. At least Jim thought Seb was a boy; his voice sounded boyish, but it may be misleading - after all, James only heard it in his head. The name wasn’t particularly telling either. He didn’t care about that, though. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

The muffled padding of bare feet announced Seb’s arrival.

_Hi,_ the voice whispered in his mind, _it’s me._

‘Hi,’ James whispered, smiling. Seb must have felt that somehow, because the wave of friendliness almost knocked Jim off.

_They talked about war again, you know. During the assembly, that is,_ the voice informed him, _Everyone is scared and worried that they would use us in the conflict._

‘O-oh,’ slightly frightened, Jim pressed Rodia, his ragdoll, closer to his chest, ‘That’s h-horrible.’

He felt as if someone stroked his head soothingly and he relaxed a little.

_Don’t worry,_ Seb reassured him, _I’m sure that they’re just saying that to scare us. It’s easier to manipulate us when we are scared, you know. And I could feel that they weren’t telling the truth._

‘S-so, there w-won’t be a-any w-war?’ James stammered.

_Not for now, at least. Unfortunately, we have no access to papers and television. A few kids can tune to radio waves, but they force them to wear those headbands, you know. They block their powers,_ the voice explained.

‘O-oh, that’s really bad. I know,’ Jim swallowed loudly, ‘I know how they feel, though. I can’t use my powers either. They, they won’t let me.’

_You wear a headband too?_

‘N-no,’ shaking his head, Jim hugged Rodia tighter, ‘I have b-bracelets. They are very tight and they b-block everything.’

_Oh God, Jim…_ Seb whispered, a hint of disgust in his voice. Y _ou wear them here, in the cooler? At night?_

‘Yeah. So I c-can’t use my p-powers.’

_But why?_

‘B-because I’m difficult and a bad p-person,’ James mumbled quietly, closing his eyes.

_They are bad people, Jimmy, not you. They keep you in shackles,_ the words reassured him, filling Jim’s chest with warmth.

‘You won’t get in trouble?’ He asked, interrupting a moment of pleasant silence. ‘For coming here?’

_I don’t care. And if they put me in the cooler, they will only make it easier for us to talk, so don’t worry._

‘And,’ Jim hesitated, ‘And what if they beat you? You’re not afraid of that?’

_I can transfer my pain onto others, you know,_ Seb’s self-assured and mischievous tone made James smile, _Unless they have their helmets, that is. Unfortunately for them, they often forget about them._

‘You’re a really nice boy. Because you are a boy, aren’t you?’ James asked shyly.

_Yes - my name’s Sebastian and I’m happy you think so. And,_ Sebastian added, _you’re nice, too._

Jim felt his cheeks heating up.

‘Th-thanks,’ he mumbled, ‘And..?’

_Yeah?_

‘And how long you’re here?’

Sebastian sighed.

_Six years. You?_

‘Same.’

_Hmm, do you think we met before? Like face to face?_

‘I really d-doubt it,’ James shook his head, ‘I don’t go out often, not when others are up, anyway. They won’t let me.’

_But why?_ Seb inquired. _Do you have some deadly powers or something?_

‘I don’t know,’ Jim’s voice shook slightly as he nervously twisted his fingers, panic setting in his chest, ‘I’ve never hurt anyone, I swear!’

_I believe you,_ Jim, the other boy stated firmly, _it’s just…_ He took a deep breath. _There was this boy in my dormitory; he could electrocute people simply by touching them. They k-_ he stopped for a moment. _He’s not with us any longer. Maybe,_ he hesitated, _maybe they don’t want you to hurt someone by accident?_

‘M-maybe,’ Jim mumbled, hugging Rodia a bit tighter.

_Jim-_ Sebastian’s soft whisper died out.

James’ his whole body tensed. He could hear the muffled voices - the guards.

_I have to go, Jim,_ Seb said quickly, _I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise. Bye._

‘Bye,’ Jim whispered back, but the boy was already gone. Sighing, he padded across the room and sat at the edge of his bunk. He felt exhausted, the bracelets on his wrists painfully tight. Slowly, he laid on the bunk and started to count hours to next Sebastian’s visit.

  
Sebastian slid under his blankets, his whole body trembling. Everytime he visited Jim down in the cooler, he would return to his room shaken and overwhelmed by Jim’s fear, loneliness and pain. He was accustomed to taking over other people’s emotions, but he still found the amount of the other boy’s pain and exhaustion unthinkable. He fell asleep, trying to come up with yet another way to ease his friends suffering even a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write another (short) chapter, but I had a lot of work to do :c  
> I hope you liked it and thank you for your patience. You're the best.


	5. Powers and Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientists in the facility claim to know how to use Seb's abilities to suit their needs, but there is one person who gains so much more from Seb than they imagine.

_Jim?_ Sebastian sat cross-legged in front of Jim’s door; he was getting accustomed to this corridor, that was if one could get accustomed to prison. _Jim, it’s me._ He heard the steps on the other side of the door.

‘Hi,’ Seb could feel the smile in the quiet voice. ‘I didn’t think you’d come back so soon.’

 _I missed talking to you,_ he admitted, shrugging, _It’s a nice change, you know. Usually people treat me like an accessory._

‘Why?’

 _Dunno,_ Sebastian shrugged again, _Maybe because I can talk only with one person at the time? I’m not a social butterfly, don’t work well in the group, really,_ he rubbed the back of his neck, _I guess I’m quite boring._

‘I don’t think you’re boring,’ Jim peeped, ‘And it’s nice to have someone to talk to, you know.’

 _I know,_ Seb nodded, smiling, _Between all those classes and tests I don’t have much time for talking,_ he sighed, _I don’t like tests,_ he added after a moment.

‘M-me neither,’ Jim’s voice shook a little and Sebastian felt a small pang of fear, ‘Everything just...’

 _What?_ He asked, shocked, but the other boy stayed silent. _You know,_ he continued, hoping that maybe it would make Jim speak, _I have to transfer emotions, like ‘make that person sad’ or ‘scare him’ and I have to find this switch in that person’s brain to make them feel. They never tell me to make someone happy - it’s always fear, anger and sadness._

‘Why?’

_It’s probably more useful in battle, but I think I would do much better in hospitals or schools. You know, when someone is hurt or scared. But they never listen to me. They don’t even hear me in those stupid helmets._

‘I...’ Jim whispered, ‘They often… I h-hate tests,’ he ended with a whimper. The wave of fear and pain washed over Sebastian, making him gasp.

_Th-they b-beat you, don’t they?_

The other boy only whimpered. Sebastian closed his eyes and focused on channeling positiveness and warmth, but was interrupted by the steps echoing down the corridors.

 _I’m sorry, have to go now,_ he pressed his forehead to the metal door.

‘Promise you’ll come tomorrow,’ Jim’s voice was teary and it made Seb shudder.

_I promise._

 

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Sebastian sneaked through the corridors and staircases back to his room. He crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, listening to his heart pounding loudly in his chest and trying to doze off. The sleep wouldn’t come, however, shooed away by the horrible images whirling in his head. A dry sob escaping his lungs, Seb rolled on his side, his ribs hurting as if someone beat him up. He didn’t know that in a solitary room Jim was curled on his bunk, hugging his ragdoll and thinking about that nice boy who seemed to always know how to calm him down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing for so long. And this chapter is so short that I actually feel ashamed of myself :c


	6. On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard times call for desperate measures.

‘I don’t like being here, you know,’ Jim mumbled tearfully, pressing Rodia to his chest.

Sebastian felt his eyes filling with tears, the other boy’s sadness overbearing.

_Shh,_ he whispered, trying his best to calm Jim.  _Please, don’t cry_.

Jim sniffled, letting two big tears roll down his cheeks. He woke up feeling a bit blue and spent the whole morning curled up under his blanket, hoping that Seb would visit him anytime soon. He was relieved, then, when he heard quiet steps and the boy’s soothing voice ringed in his mind.

_Maybe they let us go soon_ , Sebastian continued, not really believing in his own words, but desperately trying to cheer his friend up, _they can’t keep us here forever, can they? Or_ , he added after a long pause, _or we could try to break out and run away from here._

‘Y-you think we could?’ Jim asked, wiping the tears away. Seb could sense a small spark of hope in him.

_Yeah,_ he clasped his hands tightly on his lap, _You know, I’m_ , he took a deep breath, _I’m not s-sure how long I will be to put up with all these n-negative emotions. Most of the kids are scared, angry or depressed. I, I try to help them, but_ , he swallowed loudly, _but it backfires at me. My head hurts, I c-can’t sleep and, and I cry often and I don’t even know why,_ Sebastian sighed heavily. _I’m sorry, it’s just… There are too many people here._

‘I...’ Jim pressed his hand to the door, unsure what to say, ‘I’d like to hug you.’ Seb felt compassion and sympathy sipping through his skin and filling him with warmth.

_Thank you_ , Jimmy.

They sat for a long moment in silence, both of them enjoying the company even through the metal door.

‘You know,’ Jim whispered finally, ‘we can try… r-run away.’

Seb raised his head.

_B-But how? You said you have these blocking bracelets and I don’t have any physical powers._

‘I, I don’t know yet,’ the boy admitted, closing his eyes, his nervousness prickling Sebastian’s skin, ‘but I thought that m-maybe we could think of something t-together.’

_We will,_ Seb stated firmly, _I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, but I got a bit invested into a small parent!lock story.


	7. Through The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overheard conversation leads the boys one step closer to the happy ending.

They had spent over two weeks trying to come up with an escape plan, but every single one seemed more and more improbable. Sebastian could sense Jim’s frustration and fear growing every day they met; of course, he tried to do something about that, to calm his friend down, but it was so much more difficult to manipulate other people’s emotions when he was feeling the same. So when he came to visit Jim and felt fear filling his lungs with cold, he knew it was going to be difficult.

_Jim?_ He asked quietly as he sat down cross-legged in front of the door. _Jimmy?_

‘S-Sebastian?’ Came a quiet response, followed by another wave of fear and pain. It almost made Seb choke.

_Jim,_ he pressed his hands to the door, _Jim, what’s going on? What happened?_

‘I...’ Jim took a deep breath, ‘They took me for another t-tests today,’ his voice was seemed muffled, softer and quieter than usually.

_I’m s-sorry,_ Seb closed his eyes, focusing on trying to make Jim feel better, _I know how much you hate-_

‘I don’t want to be here,’ the other boy interrupted him and Sebastian felt the unpleasant sting of desperation. ‘I d-don’t… I can’t s-stay here, I just can’t.’

_Jim..._ he mumbled.

‘You must help me, Seb. You must.’

_And_ _I will!_ Seb reassured him. _I promised_ _I’d get you out from here, didn’t_ _I? But now,_ he concentrated on sounding calm despite all the emotions reeling inside, _you_ _need some rest, Jim._

‘Fine,’ James sighed. ‘Stay with me?’ He added, his voice sounding even more vulnerable than usually.

_Of course,_ Sebastian smiled slightly. _Just try and get some sleep, okay?_

 

‘Honestly, Rina, this ring is killing me,’ one of the female handlers said to her co-worker. The two of them were looking after the small group children during their daily twenty-minute walk in the garden surrounding the facility. ‘I mean, every evening my fingers are so swollen I can’t take this thing off.’

Sebastian raised his head a bit. He was walking close to the handlers - it was more emotionally stable than being surrounded by other children. The fact that he seemed to be invisible to the two women helped. Maybe it was a side effect of his powers, but he didn’t complain about it - it felt nice to listen to everyday chit-chat about the best ways of removing oil stains from clothing or salad recipes. Right now, he was observing the two handlers with the corner of his eye, hoping that this time he would hear something which would help him solve his and Jim’s biggest problem.

The other handler, Rina, shook her head.

‘Seriously, Meg,’ she smiled slightly, ‘you’ve never seen one of those perfect housewife shows? You should use soap or butter.’

‘Soap or butter?’

‘Come on, Meg,’ Rina rolled her eyes, ‘you’re a grown-up woman,’ she let out a sigh. ‘Soap or butter makes your skin slippery so you would be able to take your ring off, even if it is too tight.’

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly upon hearing that, while Meg frowned.

‘Thanks, Rina, but you don’t have to rub this in my face, you, you know-it-all,’ she glanced at her watch. ‘Okay, five more minutes and we’re taking the kids back to the class - they’ve had enough walking for today.’

 

Sebastian was still lost in his thoughts when the handlers led the group back to the building. How didn’t he think about it himself? It seemed so obvious now when he heard about it; he and other children laughed when, during the shower time, small bars of soap slipped from their hands.

Too focused on counting the time to dinner, he didn’t pay much attention in class, which earned him the slap at the back of his head. The instructor stopped him after the period to hiss the same old threats about being sent to the cooler or the correction program. Sebastian only nodded, trying to look focused and interested and, when he finally was allowed to leave, he was already 10 minutes late for lunch. He slid on his spot between Alice and Kevin, devouring vegetable stew. Alice eyed him, worried.

‘Sebastian?’ She whispered, trying not to attract handlers attention. ‘Are you okay?’

Seb glanced at her, shovelling another spoon of stew into his mouth.

_It’s nothing, Alice,_ he mumbled. _I’m just hungry._

‘You sure? I mean, you look a bit… distracted.’

Seb finally looked at her. He was going to miss her and Kevin.

_Yeah, I’m fine. Everything is fine, Alice._

 

Sebastian laid in his bed, listening to his roommates’ regular breathing. He had been lying quietly, pretending to be asleep and waiting for a perfect opportunity to sneak out. Finally, when he was sure that the rest of the boys was sound asleep, Seb climbed out of his bed and tiptoed to the door. His hand on the door handle, he looked around his room for what he hoped would be the last time. He felt a slight pang of sadness at the thought of all those children - his roommates, Alice, Kevin - he was leaving behind in this place, but right now Jim was more important. Sighing quietly, Sebastian pressed the door handle and sneaked out on the corridor.

With a small bar of soap in the pocket of his boilersuit, the boy tiptoed through the corridor and down the stairs. He wasn’t sure if Jim even had soap in his cell, so he snatched one from the bathroom during the bath time when the handler wasn’t looking. He chose the thinnest and the most used one, hoping that he would be able to push it through the gap between the metal door and the floor.

_Jimmy?_ He whispered when he finally reached Jim’s cell. _Jimmy, it’s me._

‘Seb?’ James’ voice was soft and muffled as if he had just woken up. ‘I didn’t expect to hear from you today.’

_Jimmy, I figured it out,_ Seb could barely contain his excitement. _ I know how to get you out of this cell._

‘R-Really?’ The blond could hear quick steps on the other side as Jim almost ran to the door. ‘How?’

_There, use this,_ he pushed the soap bar through the gap inside Jim’s cell. _I’ve heard two handlers talking how they use soap to remove too tight jewellery, so maybe it will work on your bracelets, too. Do you even have a washbasin there?_  He added after a moment.

‘Yes,’ came a quiet reply.

_Then soap your wrists and try to take them off, okay?_

‘O-Okay,’ Jim stammered and padded further into the cell. Sebastian pressed his ear to the door, barely hearing the splash of water in the washbasin over the loud thumping of his heart. After what seemed like hours he heard quick steps followed by a shaky whisper:

‘Sebby, it worked.’

_R-really?_ The blond blinked quickly. _That’s w-wonderful!_ _Now we just have to get you out of there and-_

‘J-just move a bit.’

_Wh-what?_

‘Just move a bit,’ Jim repeated. ‘I, I think I know wh-what to do. I, I did before, during tests.’

_Fine,_ Sebastian nodded, backing away from the door. _Just be careful, o-okay?_

 

Sighing, Jim pressed his hand to the door and closed his eyes, focusing on his task. He had created portals before, but it still required a lot of concentration. He felt familiar tingling in his fingers and opened his eyes. The surface of the metal door was shimmering strangely, almost as if it was made from water. Pressing his ragdoll closer to his chest with the other hand, Jim took a deep breath and stepped forward, watching as his hand disappeared in the shimmering substance. Closing his eyes again, he quickly closed the distance, stopping only when he hit something solid. Scared, James looked up only to find a pair of blue eyes staring at him with awe.

_You did it!_ The voice in his head exclaimed and Jim felt arms closing around him in a tight hug. _You really did it!_

 

When the metal door started to shimmer and a small hand emerged from it, Sebastian rubbed his eyes in disbelief. The hand was soon followed by the rest of the boy. He was much smaller than Seb expected, with pale skin and a mass of jet black hair. He bumped into Sebastian and looked at him, brown eyes widened in fear. But all the blond could do was smile.

_You did it!_ He exclaimed and hugged Jim tightly. _You really did it!_ He held the other boy close for a brief moment, before taking a step back. They would have time for that later, right now they had to move.

_Let’s go, Jimmy,_ Seb grabbed the other boy’s hand. _We have to get out from here before they notice that you’re not in your cell._

Jim nodded and squeezed his hand.

_We have to be quiet,_ Sebastian mumbled, leading James through the empty corridors. They managed to climb the first flight of stairs, when Seb stopped. He knew that there was a guard, an older man, monitoring the corridor leading to the back door used by handlers to take the children to the garden.

_There’s a guard here_ , he glanced at Jim and smiled reassuringly, _but don’t worry, he won’t stop us. I’ll distract him and, as soon as he leaves, we will run down that corridor. It ends with a door leading to the back garden. Can you do that thing again?_

‘A portal?’ James whispered, his voice barely audible. Sebastian nodded. ‘Y-yes.’

_One big enough for us both?_ It was Jim’s turn to nod. _Perfect. Now, let’s take care of the guard._

 

It was a child’s play, really. All those nights of sneaking around the institute to visit Jim proved to be a much better training than the tests he went through. Sebastian quickly accessed the guard’s emotions, playing with boredom, until the man left his spot, yawning and craving a cup of coffee. When the guard was far enough, Seb pulled Jim behind him and the two boys ran down the corridor, stopping in front of the big door.

_Now,_ Seb turned to the other boy, _make a portal, Jimmy._

Breathing heavily, Jim pressed his hand to the door and closed his eyes. Sebastian observed it, waiting for the familiar shimmering, but nothing was happening. The minutes ticked off, but the door was still a solid mass.

_Come on, Jim,_ he whispered, _hurry up._

‘I’m t-trying,’ Jim mumbled, his brows furrowed, ‘but it’s so… e-exhausting.’

_I know, Jimmy, but the guard will be back soon-_ Seb stopped and listened attentively. Heavy footsteps resounded in the empty corridor signalling the guard’s return. _He is coming, Jim! You can do it,_ he reassured the boy, filling Jim’s head with confidence. _I know you can._

‘Come on,’ James bit his lip, focusing even harder until he felt the tingling again. He opened his eyes and glanced at Sebastian, managing to smile weakly. The blond smiled back and put his arm around Jim’s shoulder.

_I knew you could do it,_ he looked at the door which was shimmering just like the one leading to Jim’s cell. _Now, let’s go before the guard will find us,_ he led Jim through the portal.

 

Cool night air made Jim shiver. His skin was covered with a film of sweat and he felt sick. He was exhausted, but it wasn’t the right time to rest. Sebastian’s arm across his shoulders steadied him.

_We’re almost there, Jimmy,_ the blond’s voice filled his mind and Jim nodded, letting Seb lead him to the brickwall surrounding the institute. _Just one more obstacle and we’ll be free._

Bricks felt coarse and uneven against Jim’s fingers. He pressed his forehead to the cold wall and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

_You’re doing wonderful, Jimmy,_ Sebastian’s hand was stroking his back soothingly. James nodded, trying to regain control over his breathing. _Do you think you will be able to make one more portal?_

‘Sebastian, I...’ Jim shuddered. ‘I d-d-don’t know… I’m tired...’

_I know, Jimmy,_ the warm hand rubbed his neck. _Maybe if you use both hands it will be easier, what do you think? I can keep your doll for you._ James looked down, discovering, to his own surprise, that he was still pressing Rodia to his chest. _Please, Jim. Just one more time, okay?_

 

‘Just one more time,’ Jim repeated, handing the blond his ragdoll and pressed both his hands to the brickwall. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and the world started to blur at the edges, but Sebastian’s hand on his back grounded him in reality. Finally, the tingling ran through his fingers and the surface of the wall started to shimmer. Jim stumbled through the portal and almost lost his balance, but Seb caught him before he felt.

_We’ve made it, Jim!_ The blond pulled him into a tight hug. _We’re free!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing for so long - I had a rather difficult and busy month. But now I'm back and I'll try to write more.


	8. Through The Fields (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the initial enthusiasm dies out all that's left is panic and exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - long time no see. I'm sorry for not updating this story for so long, but I had so much work to do and then some other troubles appeared. I'll try to update more regularly now. Gosh, I missed writing.

They had been walking for barely fifteen minutes when Jim fell down on his hands and knees, shivering and gasping, exhausted. Sebastian quickly knelt by his side.

_Jim,_ he delicately placed his hand on the smaller boy’s back. _Jimmy, take a few deep breaths, okay? Deep, long breaths. Inhale, exhale. Very good,_ Sebastian added when Jim’s breathing evened out a little. _Just a few more, very good. Now,_ he soothingly stroked the boy’s hair, _we have to get up, Jimmy. Soon, they will realize we ran away and they will start looking for us. We have to run, Jim_.

‘I-I’m t-tired,’ Jim whimpered, too tired to even look at the other boy. ‘I just want to s-sleep,’ he mumbled, laying down and burying his face in cold grass.

_No, no, no,_ Sebastian shook his head. _I know you’re tired, Jimmy, but we have to run or they will catch us. Jimmy, get up, please._

Sighing heavily, Jim slowly sat up. Sebastian gave him a small tired smile.

_You’re doing great, Jimmy,_ he took Jim’s hands in his and stood up, trying to pull the boy with him but to no avail - Jim’s legs were shaking so much that, if it wasn’t for Sebastian’s assistance, he would fall again.

‘I’m sorry, Sebby,’ he mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. ‘I just c-can’t...’

_No, it’s okay, Jimmy,_ Seb stroked Jim's hair, trying to calm the boy down. _You got us out of that place, you can feel tired._

Feeling panic slowly creeping into his mind, Sebastian tried to control his running thoughts to find the best solution for this situation. It was clear that Jim wouldn't be able to walk, not to mention running. He understood that the boy was tired, but they simply couldn't stop here - it was too close to the institute and the guards could start looking for them any minute now. _What to do? What to do?_ Sebastian mumbled to himself, feeling slightly nauseous . They were running out of time and he could almost feel it. After a brief moment it dawned on him and he crouched in front of Jim.

_Hop on,_ he glanced over his shoulder at the boy. _I’ll carry you._

James blinked several times before nodding as if he finally understood what was requested of him. Slowly, he gathered his ragdoll from the ground where he must have dropped it when he fell and stuffed it into his boilersuit before mastering enough strength to drape himself over Sebastian’s back.

_Are you holding tight and fast?_ Seb asked. He felt Jim nodding and, pulling his arms under boy’s knees for better support, he stood up. The first few steps were slightly wobbly, but Sebastian quickly regained his balance and swiftly marched through the meadow. The steady rhythm of his steps was enough to lull exhausted Jim to sleep.

 

* * *

[ ](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/120459994368/a-little-doodle-illustration-of-m-s-bs-fic-she)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration done by the wonderful teehewz.


	9. Through The Fields (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the most important rules of survival is the necessity of blending in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - I'm sorry for not updating this story for so long, but I had so much work to do (Uni, work, tutoring). I had this chapter sitting in my files for MONTHS now, but only now I've got time to finish it.

Jim stirred slightly and opened his eyes. The bright cold morning light seemed to colour the whole world with different shades of grey. 

‘Seb?’ He mumbled, stifling a yawn. 

_ I think we’ve reached some town, Jimmy _ , Sebastian informed him. Jim raised his head and, over Sebastian’s shoulder, he noticed shapes of houses obscured by morning fog.

‘Did you walk all night?’ He asked, his voice rough from sleep. Seb nodded. ‘You need to rest,’ Jim pressed his face to Sebastian’s neck. ‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbled.

_ Don’t _ , Sebastian shook his head.  _ Besides, I wouldn’t be able to rest until we find some clothes to change into - we can’t walk around in these boiler suits. _

Jim nodded; brightly coloured boiler suits they were forced to wear in the Institute would only attract people’s attention and make them easier to track and capture.

‘B-but where will we get new clothes? We don’t have any money…’

_ I know, I know. We’ll think of something, I promise _ , Sebastian tried to calm the other boy down.  _ How about we stop for a short break and think about it, okay? _

 

They stopped in a narrow alley running at the back of the houses they had noticed from afar. Sebastian helped Jim on the ground and the two of them looked around.

‘You think it’s safe here?’ James asked, coming closer to the wooden fence which separated the backyard of one of the houses from the alley.

_ I think so,  _ Seb took a deep breath and leant against the fence next to Jim.  _ No-one from the main street can see us here. We can rest here for a moment and decide what we’ll do next _ .

The other boy nodded and pressed his hand to the fence, studying it carefully. Sebastian observed him from his spot.

‘It must be nice,’ Jim whispered, peeking through the slits in the fence. ‘Living in a beautiful house, having all those things for yourself,’ he let out a heavy sigh. ‘Having nice clothes…’

_ Clothes?  _ Sebastian quickly turned and peeked through a slit above Jim’s head. In the back garden of the beautiful two-storey house on the line a few pieces of clothing were fluttering lightly - Sebastian could see a pair of boy’s cargo pants and a colourful jumper which probably belonged to a much younger child than the cargo pants did. His heart pounding with excitement, Seb tried to press even closer to get a better look of the clothesline.

_ Jim,  _ he could barely contain his excitement,  _ it’s exactly what we need. In those clothes we will look like normal, regular children _ . Seb turned to the other boy, his eyes shining brightly.

Jim bit his lip, suddenly even more nervous.

‘But they aren’t ours. And it would be stealing, right?’

Sebastian placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders in what he hopped to be a reassuring gesture.

_ I know, but it’s them or us, Jim. Them or us. _ He observed James as the boy analysed the situation; he fully understood Jim’s objections - his Mum would be very disappointed in him if she knew that he was  _ stealing _ \- but desperate times require drastic measures and they didn’t have the luxury of doing what was right. 

‘Fine,’ Jim finally nodded his head. Without saying another word, he moved to the fence and pressed his hand to its wooden surface until it started shimmering. ‘Go.’

Nodding, Sebastian run into the garden, making a beeline for the clothesline and grabbing the clothes. When he snuck back to the alley through the portal half a minute later, James stepped back from the fence, panting heavily although Seb could notice a hint of smile on his face. He couldn’t help but smile back at the other boy - soon they will disappear into the crowds, gaining the anonymity they needed so much.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information look [here](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/96907568693/au-marathon-continues-in-todays-episode-mutants).


End file.
